1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft and a jet propulsion assembly, and more particularly, it relates to a jet propelled watercraft and a jet propulsion assembly each including a water lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jet propelled watercraft including a water lock is known in general. Such a jet propelled watercraft including a water lock is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-245895, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-245895 discloses a small watercraft (jet propelled watercraft) including an engine, a catalyst, and a water lock. In this small watercraft, exhaust gas discharged from the engine is guided to the water lock through the catalyst. In this small watercraft, the catalyst is located on a first side in a width direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of a watercraft body with respect to the engine. Furthermore, in this small watercraft, the water lock is located on a second side in the width direction of the watercraft body with respect to the engine.
In the small watercraft described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-245895, the catalyst is located on the first side in the width direction of the watercraft body with respect to the engine while the water lock is located on the second side in the width direction of the watercraft body with respect to the engine, and hence the size of the watercraft body in the width direction is increased, as in the small watercraft described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-245895.